


Happy to be Home

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Reunions, M/M, Next Generation, Tendou Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: After a long week in Tokyo, Tendou picks his kids up to go get ice cream.Tendou Week | Day 5 | Ice Cream





	Happy to be Home

Satori loved his job.

He got to tell a story full of adventure with a group of characters he had developed over the course of the story. He also loved planning what was to come in future chapters, in future arcs that his readers wouldn’t see coming. The twist and the turns, oh he got a kick out of it! Especially when it had to do with a very beloved character, they’d NEVER see what was coming up in the next arc!

Satori snickered at the thought of the amount of ANGST his babies would go through. And yes, he did call his characters his babies. 

He also got a kick out of reading his reader’s theories. Seeing who picked up on what clues he had left in this week’s chapter. A handful noticed the way one of the main characters reacted to some new information that their crew just learned; but most just saw it as a typical reaction.

Oh how wrong they were. 

But if there was one thing that Satori didn’t like as his job as a mangaka were the meetings he had to attend every so often. And that meant he had to leave his family for over a week to attend said meetings with his editors in Tokyo. He had to tell himself each time, “It’s only a week. It’s not like I’m moving to Tokyo. I’ll be back with my beloved and our wonderful babies before I know it!”

And indeed before he knew it, he was stepping off the bullet train from Tokyo and arriving home to Miyagi. Tokyo had a lot to offer, and he’d often tell to move to said prefecture to be closer to his editors. But the mangaka he studied under told him that the best place for inspiration was home, and how he wished he had stayed back home. The times were different for him back then and he had to move to Tokyo for a chance to even make it into the industry. He could still move home, but Tokyo had become his home. So there was no point for him to move back home.

_ “Tendou-kun, your time is almost up with me. Have you made a decision on where you’re going to live after you finish your internship with me?” His mentor asked him while inking that week’s chapter. Satori looked up from sketching the next page. _

_ “Well I was thinking I’d stay here in Tokyo.” Satori answered. _

_ “Didn’t you say you were from Miyagi? And that you wanted to create a fantasy, adventure story?” His mentor asked. _

_ “Yeah, Sendai!” _

_ “Then why the hell are you going to write a fantasy, adventure story in a city like Tokyo? Go home to Miyagi, that’s where you’ll get your inspiration for the land that will become your character’s home. Technology is different today then it was when I started out. Use it and go home.” _

And he did. Miyagi was home. 

“Satori!” A voice called out, snapping the redhead out of his thoughts.

“Hmmm?” Satori hummed, turning to the direction of the voice. “TAICHI!”

He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air when he saw his husband waiting for him. Taichi sighed, but smiled as his excited husband rushed up to him and embraced him tightly.

“I missed you too, love.” The doctor did have to admit, he had missed his husband all week. 

“I missed you and the nuggets so much!!” 

“And the nuggets missed you too.” Taichi smiled and kissed his husband’s lips. The redhead smiled brightly and kissed his husband back. 

“How was Tokyo?” The ginger haired man asked while they headed back home. They still had some time before the kids would get out of school, just enough time for the two husbands to spend some time together.

Before the kids would hog Satori away from Taichi for the next month. 

“Good! Eita and Wakatoshi say hello, along with their munchkins.”

“I hope you didn’t drive Eita up a wall.”

“Nah, but I almost did make Amaya turn against SemiSemi! Ugh I was SO CLOSE, but then I had to leave.” He sighed. He’d been close to bring her to the dark side, but of course time hadn’t been on his side! Like always! It was never on his side when he was trying to bring either little Amaya or the twins to the dark side.

Why did the time have to be on Eita’s side?

“He would have murdered you if you had succeed.” Taichi said, glancing over to his smirking husband.

“But it’s so fun, Taichi!”

“You aren’t leaving me behind to raise three mini yous after he smashes your skull.” 

“I would NEVER leave you behind! Eita loves me too much to smash my skull. Plus, I’m Wakatoshi’s best friend.” Taichi rolled his eyes, but chuckled. 

This was why he loved his husband so much. 

* * *

Taichi stayed back in the car when they pulled up to the kindergarten center to pick up their daughter. Satori wanted to surprise his little girl after being gone for the whole week. He spotted her in the windows of her classroom, her tongue sticking out as she focus on a coloring. He chuckled, leaning against the gate wall as he watched. It was not that hard to spot her bright red hair that was pulled up into double space buns.

Just like when he was her age. 

He’d missed his little nugget so much during this week. 

“Ah Tendou-san! Welcome back.” The kindergarten teacher greeted as she came up and clapped her hands together. “How was Tokyo?”

“Tokyo was fine, I’m just glad to be back home with my Taichi and our kiddos. How’d my girl do while I was away?” He asked, curious to know how she did during the week.

“She wanted to know how far Tokyo was and why we were so far from there.” She giggled. “All she talked about was Tokyo and wanting to fight the city to get you back.”

“Ah that’s my girl!” He felt SO incredibly proud, he could cry. 

“Reminds me of her brothers when they were that age.” The teacher smiled. “I won’t keep you waiting anymore, go ahead and call for her.”

Satori didn’t have to be told twice as he brought his hands to his mouth and shouted, “NAMI!! GUESS WHO’S HOME!” 

Nami looked up and gasped when she spotted her father. She scrambled out of her seat and ran out of the classroom with her arms up in the air. 

“DADDY!!!” She screamed and jumped into his open arms.

“My precious Nami! Daddy has missed you so much!!” Tendou greeted, squeezing his little girl tightly. Nami hugged his neck as she made happy noises. The noises she made were adorable and Satori LIVED for them.

“Nami missed Daddy too! Nami doesn’t like Tokyo!” She pouted.

“How come, nugget?” He asked, already knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her. 

And she went on and on about how Tokyo took him away from her and she didn’t know how to get him back. She had tried to figure a plan out with her brothers, but they couldn’t agree on a plan and Taichi wasn’t helping. Trying to tell them that he would return soon, but never said  _ how _ soon (“The nerve of Papa!” “Yeah, the nerve!”). And then she tried to figure out a way to get to Tokyo herself with the help of her teachers, but they didn’t do much either. 

This went on for a good few minutes as they made his way back to the car as she talked.

“Do not fear, my little one! Tokyo has released me from it’s greedy palms and I am free.” She happily smiled and clapped her hands. 

“Yay!! Daddy’s free!!”

“Now! How about we go surprise your brothers and then, what do you say we go get some ice cream?”

“Yes! Ice cream! Nami wants ice cream!” The little girl exclaimed as she climbed into her carseat and buckled up. 

“Did Daddy promise you ice cream, Nami?” Taichi asked, already knowing the answer as he looked back at his little girl. “How was school, princess?”

“Good because Daddy is home and Daddy said we gunna get ice cream!” She answered with a big smile. 

Taichi let out a sigh, but smiled. Seeing Nami this happy for the first time in over a week made him happy, she had missed Satori so much while he’d been away in Tokyo. 

“But we need to go get your brothers first and then we’ll go get some ice cream, okay?” Taichi said, patting his little girl’s foot.

“Yeah! Let’s go get them!”

* * *

“How’d the boys do?” Satori asked as they waited for the school bell to ring.

“They did alright. They entertained Nami with her plan to get you back and were a big help keeping her busy during the week. They tried to stay with her during the night by sleeping in her room, but she always ended up in our bed.” Taichi explained. Satori smiled and looked back at Nami as she played with her dolls.

“That’s good to hear. I was worried if the boys would be helping you out or not.” He replied.

“They were a big help, especially since work was stressful all week.” 

Satori really was happy to hear that. He had no doubt Taichi would be able to hold down the fort while he was away. He’s been able to in the past and why would it start changing now? But he still worried about how things were going and if the kids were behaving for Taichi. And his job didn’t let him have the luxury that Satori had; Taichi’s job was stressful. Being a general surgeon wasn’t a walk in the park and hearing that he had a stressful week made him wonder what things would have been like if the boys hadn’t been a help.

But thankfully, that wasn’t the case and Satori was proud of the boys stepping up to help their Papa out. And hearing all of this, ice cream was the perfect way to thank them for being big helps!

“Here they come.” Taichi said, pointing out the twin boys as they walked towards the car. Satori didn’t even realize the school bell had rung. 

“Daddy, hide from Iggy and Riggy!” Nami giggled. 

“I don’t think I’d have enough time to hide, chibi.” If he hadn’t been caught up in his thoughts, maybe he could have hidden. 

“Daddy is a titan, honey. Even if he tried, they’d still see him with his spiky hair.” 

“Oi!” Taichi laughed. That caught the boys attention and their faces lit up when they saw Satori in the car.

“DAD’S HOME!!” The twins exclaimed, running over to the car and quickly getting into the car. 

“There’re my other nuggets!” The redhead exclaimed, fist bumping the boys. “Izanagi! Raiden! My boys, I’ve missed you!”

“We missed you too! How’d you escape from Tokyo!” They eagerly asked. 

“I’ll tell you on the way to the ice cream parlor.” 

“We’re getting ice cream?”

“Yup! Because I’ve missed my family and because you two were a big help with Nami.” 

“ALRIGHT!” The boys exclaimed, high giving each other. “Sweet!”

“So how did you escape Tokyo? Did Uncle Eita and Uncle Waka help you? Did Ace chew anyone’s faces off?” Raiden, handing Nami her doll back after it fell, asked.

“Did you have to fight in a big mecha? Did you control the head?” Izanagi asked after him and his brother had buckled up. 

“Alright! Let me begin from the start!”

* * *

“Is that good, baby girl?” Satori asked Nami as she happily ate her ice cream.

“Mmmhmm!” She happily answered before taking another bite of her brownie ice cream. “Yummy, yummy!”

“Then eat up, my girl!”

Satori didn’t have to tell her twice. 

They had come to their favorite ice cream parlor, Icy Dreams, and sat in the same spot as they always had since the two husband had been in high school. At the second booth on the left side, where the sunshine came in. Probably wasn’t a good idea to sit in the sunlight while eating ice cream, but Icy Dreams froze their ice cream really well. It’d just take more than mere sunlight to melt their delicious ice cream. 

“Boys, how’s your ice cream?” Taichi asked the twins as they enjoyed mint chocolate chip. 

“Best ice cream ever!”

“Yeah, the best ice cream ever!”

“Daddy, does Tokyo have good ice cream?” Nami looked up from her bowl at her Father.

“Nope! Not as good as Icy Dream.” 

Actually there were some pretty good places that Eita showed him this time around. But Icy Dreams still topped his list as one of the best ice cream parlors in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD. No one could top their brownie bite ice cream. 

Not even the ones in Tokyo. 

“Good because this is the best place ever.” The twins said with a confident nod. 

Satori chuckled, taking another bite of his own ice cream and just...taking in this moment. The kids talked about whatever came to their minds, some crazy ideas for a new game to play. Or a story they just HAD to tell. Taichi nodded along, trying to follow three different stories at once. 

But Satori just smiled.

This was home and he was happy to be back after a long week.

Miyagi was his home and so was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Baby Eagles, Nami is one of the kiddies that wasn't born yet!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again...hopefully next week _(:3/


End file.
